Unwanted Slavery
by Aimzy
Summary: serenity and the girls visit earth in secret, but get stuck there once they get kidnapped and taken to be sold........sd please rr


chapter 1-

hi there!!! hope you enjoy chapter one and review or something! ta ta

(ok later on in the story it says how on moon, instead of how on earth, they live on the moon.....)

**Serena's view**_**- **_

"Number 100, you'll be up soon, get ready!" shouted a large overweight man with no teeth and more

hair on his chest than his head, 'how did i get here?' serena asked herself, she looked around the place,

she was in a dungen/cell thing wiht no windows and about 20 other women with her including her friends

and guardians. 'my friends.....' serena thought, they were still unconsious on the floor next to her, still

un-aware of the troubles and devisation that shall come apon them once they awaken, 'its all my fault!....

how could i be so stupid?' serena screamed in her head for the tenth time that day, she knew no one had

excepted any of this to happen to them, but then again, who does except the unexcepted when in trust of

not excepting? not many serena thought, ' not many at all......' she looked around the cell once more, dirt,

mud and crying women everywhere, 'those poor...poor women....' serena thought wearily as she inspected

them. their eyes were shot with a undying stare, nothing...... nothing was in their eyes, no happiness, no

joyand not even sadness, just...........nothing. everthing was so dull to them, serena dreaded the thought of

seeingthat nothingness in her dear friends beautiful eyes, they did not deserve what they were about come

up against,but then no one did. Serena looked at the other women once more, she didnt actually know what

had happened to them, or what will happen to them, so sparing the pain of finding out herself when the time

was to come she spotted the first woman who looked at least one bit able to mutter a word about where

they were. the woman or should i say girl serena headed to was a small, red-headed girl with freckles on

her nose and by from what serena could see, she was either done crying her eyes out or she had no tears to

cry out, either way serena had no choose but to ask her. serena reached the girl slowly and bent down to

look at her, then she calmly asked "hey, umm i was wondering where exactly we all are and what we are

doing hear?" the red-headed girl pulled her head up from her knees and looked open-eyed at serena for a

while before answering "do you not know? we are at an auction, to be sold" serena gasped " to be sold?!? by

that what do you mean? sold?!? why, we would have to be slaves to be sold at a slave auction...." serena gasped

once again, thats when it all came back to her..........

**flashback**

five young women in cloaks rode along the dirtbag road, riding on their horses quitely until................................

"Serenity! we must be gettin back now princess!" almost screamed a blonde haired beauty to the other silver

haired beauty. "oh minako, dont worry,earth people are nice and friendly! they wont hurt us" serenity tried to reassure

her guardians who were filled with so much doubt. " what on moon are you saying serenity! that man at the salon

got to your didnt he? you seem to forget that we are at war with these people!" raven screeched to serenity who

was bout to screech back until makoto saved us all. " serenity, you know raye is right, these people may seem nice,

but once they find out who you really are....BAM!! there goes your head!" serenity wasnt very pleased with

how much truth makoto spoke with. " oh what ever, anyway arnt we going?" said serenity, now she was quite annoyed

them them all, not so much umi though considering she hadnt spoken at all in the conversation. turning their horses

around they started to stride back to the hidden teleport they had planted the first time they set foot on the grass-based

planet, not noticing the shadows in the forest, with eyes flowing their every move.

**shadows view-**

"sir, shall we proceed with the plan now?" asked a young man around about 21 years old. "not yet, give them 5 minutes

more than pounce!" said a dirty, old thief with a greasy face and lice-infested hair, ' just a little more girlies...' manton

thought as he proceeded in watching the beauties ride along, the thing that troubled him was why was five stunning

women on horses riding along a dirt road, they had 2 be from nobles know doubt! no peasent was that pretty, ' it

doesnt matter though..... ill get a big price for all of them!' manton thought greedily before turning to his man, which

all stood there waiting the word from manton. "GO!!....NOW!!!!" manton shouted to his man as they ran ahead,

out of the bushes and onto the dirtbag road.

**Girls view- **

"GO!!....NOW!!!!".......

"what was that!" serenity shouted to the girls, suddenly, more than thirty man ran out of the forest and headed

straight for them! minako, the leader of the girls spoke first "girls! guard the princess at all costs!" they all threw

their cloaks off at the same time, revealing four short-skirted costumes all in different colours suiting the person

wearing it. serenity backed up so she would not be in the fight, ofcourse she could fight but she was not acostom to.

the four girls jumped off their horses and ran to the also running men, clash! bam! shadder! swords

clashed together as they fought eachother," five down.....about 25 or so to go!" shouted makoto across the

battle field. she turned around and stabbed another person in the stomach, than kicked the man running behind

her before slashing his head off, now who ever said women were petty little things that couldnt do anything

never met a woman before, but as the battle raged on the girls started losing....and soon were caught back

to back encircled around serenity with 20 man encircling them. " we are stuck!" umi screamed for the first time

in her life." what are we to do minako? they have us cornered!" shouted raven behind her back. " i dont know

guys, i never thought i'd say this....." minako hesitated before saying..." maybe we should stand down...... either

that or get killed, it would be the wisest thing to do at the moment..." makoto sadened...... was that the best plan

her friend could think of? if they did what would happen to serenity? and how would they surrender? but all makoto's questions were answered when minako dropped her sword and whispered..."we.....surrender....." but manton was

a greedy and egoistic man,and he enjoyed hearing defeat so he said..." im sorry. i couldnt hear you......say that again"

he grinned as he saw the blonde haired woman snare at him wiht a death glare then slowly repeated in a slightly

higher voice than before, " we .....surrender!" she shouted the last part as if she hated the word, well infact she

actually did, but she couldnt help that either. "good girlies! you made the right choice" he smirked as he replied to

her words, than turned to his men "Men! escourt these fine ladies to their horses!" once he had said what needed

to be done his man marched over to the five girls and with out warning......................BANG! they bonked them

all on the head. the last thing serena remembered was being picked up and hoisted onto a horse, then slipping into

blackness..............................................

**end of flashback**

"oh no!, we are to be sold!" serena whimpered and fell to her knees, how could this happen to her? ' no wonder

the women are scared to death! they all know what is to become of them! slavary! rape!' serena shuddered as

she thought of all the bad things to come of this, finally she couldnt keep it all in anymore and cried her eyes out.

she didnt notcie the arms slip around her until she heard a sweet singing voice from the owner of the arms. serena

pulled her head up to look into the eyes of..............................................

the red-headed girl!!!! (u werent thinkin him were you?? ;) ) "shhhhhh........... its ok...... we'll get through

this ok?" the girl reassured, "whats your name?" she asked again...."s-s...s-serenit-ty......" poor serena was

so shaken up she started to stutter, the girl only cuddled her more, " well im molly...shhh...its ok....." serena

smiled at her, from seeming mindless a minute ago, molly had turned into a young mother soothing her child

after a nightmare. " thank you ....molly..." molly smiled back, molly really was cheerying serena up, until

serena thought, ' oh no! the girls! what if they wake up soon? oh god.....they did this to protect me and

now they are sacraficing themselves! but im there with them too! so they'll all their sacraficing was a waste

of time! but it wasnt....it was-' serena's thoughts were interrupted by something small...."serenity?..............."

raven whispered while rubbing her head and slightly sitting up."were are we?...........' oh no........'

hi there! thanx for reading!! please review if you want!

luv

Aim

xoxo


End file.
